My Rainbow
by Mei Hyun15
Summary: FICLET (Fluff gagal -.-) / HAEHYUK / BL / DLDR!


***~* My Rainbow *~***

.

.

.

By Mei Hyun

.

.

.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rate : PG-17

Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae and other cast

.

.

.

Lee Donghae and Lee Hyukjae belongs to God, his family and himself.

But, this story is mine!

!Don't copy without my permission!

.

.

.

.

.

Mata teduh itu kembali terpejam saat gendang telinganya kembali mendengar suara gemuruh petir yang menyambar di langit mendung sore itu.

"Appa…" gumamnya lirih sebelum setetes air mata lolos dari kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

.

**-Flashback-**

_"Yeoboseyo appa... Ne, setelah ini aku akan pulang... Hm... Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku juga punya hadiah untuk appa"_

_Donghae sangat bersemangat menelepon sang appa. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk segera pulang dan memeluk tubuh laki-laki yang sangat disayangi dan dihormatinya itu._

_"Aku tidak mau tahu, kalau aku pulang nanti, appa harus membukakan pintu rumah untukku, arra?" ucap Donghae dengan nada tegas setengah bercandanya. "Saranghae appa... Tunggu aku ne?" ucap Donghae sebelum memutus teleponnya dengan sang appa._

_Donghae memasukkan ponselnya di saku kanan celananya dan merogoh saku kiri celananya. Ia menatap sebentar amplop putih di tangan kirinya itu sebelum mengecup singkat amplop __tersebut__._

_"Aku tidak sabar untuk segera sampai di rumah dan menyerahkan ini pada appa" gumamnya sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya dan memasukkan amplop itu kembali ke dalam saku kiri celananya._

_-000-_

_Donghae bersiul kecil ketika mobilnya mulai memasuki halaman rumahnya. Hatinya sangat senang saat ini, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan langit mendung yang menemani perjalanannya sejak tadi._

_Namun beberapa menit kemudian, siulan kecil dan raut senang di wajah tampan itu seketika menghilang, tergantikan oleh raut bingung dan kerutan di dahinya._

_"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tidak ada yang menyambut kepulanganku? Padahal aku sudah menelepon sebelum aku berangkat tadi" gumam Donghae sambil keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan melangkah mendekati pintu rumahnya._

_"Ahh... Mungkin saja mereka sedang menyiapkan kejutan kecil untukku" ucap Donghae percaya diri sambil mengembangkan senyumnya dan meraih gagang pintu._

_Namun..._

_Cklek!_

_Whussshhh..._

_Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendapati rumahnya sangat sepi dan gelap._

_'Eoh? Apa yang dilakukan umma, appa dan Donghwa hyung? Kenapa tidak menyalakan lampu saat mendung begini?' batin Donghae__._

_"Ahh... Mungkin mereka benar-benar berniat mengejutkanku" gumam Donghae pelan sambil menutup pintu rumah__nya__._

_Donghae berdiri diam di ruangan itu. Menunggu kejutan apa yang akan orangtua dan saudaranya itu berikan padanya. Namun, bermenit-menit ia menunggu disana, sesuatu yang ditunggu-tunggunya tidak muncul juga._

_"Ish! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa mereka belum muncul juga? Appa juga begitu... Padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk membukakan pintu untukku ketika aku datang. Huh!" sungut Donghae kesal sambil beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tadi._

_"Appa... Umma... Donghwa hyung..." teriak Donghae sambil berjalan menyusuri ruangan demi ruangan di rumah tersebut. "Mereka semua ada dimana eoh?" decak Donghae kesal sambil merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar karena adanya panggilan masuk._

_"Yeoboseyo" ucap Donghae dengan nada sedikit tidak sopan. "Eo? Hyung?" ucapnya sedikit terkejut. "Ne... Ne... Ap-apa?" Donghae membulatkan matanya. "A-arraseo" ucap Donghae sebelum memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya dan berlari keluar menuju mobilnya_

_-000-_

_Donghae berlari cepat menyusuri koridor demi koridor bangunan yang dipenuhi aroma obat-obatan itu. Matanya bergerak__-__gerak gelisah mencari sosok __sang hyung yang meneleponnya tadi__._

_"Hyung" gumamnya pelan saat matanya menangkap sesosok laki-laki yang sedang duduk dengan kepala tertundu__k__.__ "__Hyung" panggilnya saat jaraknya dengan laki-laki itu semakin dekat._

_Laki-laki itu mendongakkan wajahnya dan menoleh. "Hae" gumamnya lirih sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Hae" Laki-laki itu berlari menghampiri Donghae dan segera memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat._

_"H-hyung... Wae?" tanya Donghae bingung. "Hyung!" panggil Donghae dengan nada tinggi saat hyung-nya itu tidak juga menjawab pertanyaannya.__"H-hyung..." panggilnya lagi dengan nada bergetar. Ia terkejut saat merasakan sebelah bahunya basah. Apalagi punggung orang yang kini tengah memeluknya erat-erat itu bergetar hebat. __M__enandakan bahwa orang yang ada di hadapannya ini sedang menahan isak tangisnya__. __"Apa yang terjadi hyung? Jebal... Aku__—__"_

_"Maaf Hae... Maaf... Jeongmal mianhae..."_

_Donghae mendorong pelan tubuh hyung-nya dan menatap mata yang sama dengan mata miliknya itu dengan pandangan bertanya. "Apa maksudmu hyung? Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang sakit? Kenapa kau menyuruhku datang ke rumah sakit ini?" Donghae memberondong sang hyung dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang s__edari tadi berputar di otaknya__. "Dan lagi... Dimana umma dan appa? Lalu mengapa kau meminta maaf padaku?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Berharap menemukan kedua sosok yang sudah menjaga, merawat dan membesarkannya dengan sang hyung._

_"Eng... Itu... Appa..." jawab Donghwa susah payah. Nafasnya tercekat ketika membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dongsaengnya ini jika ia menjelaskan semuanya._

_"Cepat katakan padaku hyung! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti" Wajah Donghae terlihat semakin bingung ketika derai airmata Donghwa yang berhenti sesaat tadi kembali mengalir, bahkan lebih deras dari sebelumnya. "Hyung!" panggil Donghae lagi._

_Donghwa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil melirik pintu yang ada di belakang Donghae. Donghae yang melihatnya__,__ mengerutkan keningnya. Kemudian ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap pintu tersebut__._

'_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' batin Donghae dalam hati sambil berjalan mendekati pintu tersebut. 'Ada apa dengan Donghwa hyung? Kenapa ia menangis? Lalu appa? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa Donghwa hyung—'_

_Krieett..._

_Donghae membuka pintu tersebut secara perlahan. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang ketika matanya menangkap 2 sosok yang dikenalnya. Sesosok perempuan yang diyakininya ummanya sedang duduk bersimpuh sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Bahu perempuan itu tampak bergetar hebat dengan isak tangis yang mengalun dari bibirnya. Sementara itu, sosok lain yang diyakininya appanya terbaring di atas sebuah ranjang. Tubuhnya tertutupi oleh selimut putih tipis dari ujung kaki hingga pangkal lehernya._

"_Appa... Umma..." panggilnya lirih yang membuat sang umma menurunkan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya dan menoleh kaget ke arahnya._

"_Ha-Hae... Nak..." Perempuan itu berdiri dari posisinya dan berlari memeluk anak bungsunya itu._

"_Umma... Apa yang terjadi? Appa kenapa?" tanya Donghae bingung saat sang umma memeluk erat tubuhnya dan mengelus lembut punggungnya berulangkali._

"_Appamu telah tiada nak... Maafkan umma... Maafkan appamu... Maafkan kami..." ujar sang umma lirih ditengah isakan tangisnya._

"_A-apa maksud umma?" Donghae mendorong pelan bahu sang umma. Airmatanya mulai meleleh membasahi kedua pipinya. "Katakan padaku jika ini tidak benar umma. Katakan padaku! Umma bohong kan? Ini hanya akal-akalan kalian untuk mengerjaiku __setelah 2 tahun lamanya aku tidak pulang __kan? Iya kan umma? Jawab aku umma!" ucap Donghae penuh emosi sambil mengguncang tubuh sang umma._

"_Tidak nak... Tidak... Maafkan umma sayang... Maaf..." Sang umma berusaha untuk memeluk tubuh Donghae yang terus menolak untuk dipeluknya lagi. "Umma mohon nak... Relakan appamu... Biarkan ia tenang di alam sana nak... Appamu sudah banyak menderita" lirih sang umma sambil memeluk tubuh Donghae yang melemah._

"_Kenapa…" lirih Donghae pelan. "__Kenapa appa?... Bukankah appa berjanji padaku untuk membukakanku pintu saat aku datang?__...__ Bukankah appa merindukanku?__...__ Kenapa appa mengingkarinya?__...__ KENAPA APPA?" jerit Donghae dengan bahu bergetar hebat. "Hiks... Padahal aku sangat merindukanmu... Padahal aku ingin merasakan hangat tubuhmu yang memelukku... Padahal aku ingin menyerahkan gaji pertamaku untuk__mu__...__ Aku bahkan belum sempat bertegur sapa secara langsung __denganmu__, tersenyum padamu dan memberikan hormat padamu…__ Tapi kenapa appa?__...__ Kenapa?" Donghae menangis tergugu dipelukan sang umma dengan tubuh yang perlahan merosot ke bawah._

"_Hiks... Kenapa?..."_

_Dan bersamaan dengan itu, suara hujan yang turun saat itu perlahan terdengar semakin keras. Mengiringi Donghae yang menangis pilu akan kepergian sang appa yang sangat mendadak, tanpa sempat melakukan berbagai hal yang ia sukai saat bersama dengan sang appa yang __2 __tahun ini tidak ia temui._

**-Flashback end-**

.

"... Hae... Donghae... Lee Donghae!"

Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya dan membuka kedua matanya saat seseorang menepuk pelan kedua pipinya sambil memanggil namanya.

"Hyukkie?" gumamnya saat melihat sosok yang menepuk pipinya tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa hanya berdiri disini? Apa kau tidak menyadari mendung yang begitu tebal di atas sana? Kalau hujan deras bagaima—Eoh? Kau menangis?" Omelan Hyukjae tiba-tiba terhenti saat namja manis itu melihat segaris tipis airmata di kedua pipi Donghae.

"Eo?" Donghae mengerjapkan matanya sebelum ia meraba salah satu pipinya dan menyadari ada airmata yang belum sepenuhnya mengering disana. "O-ahh... Ani... Aku tidak menangis" bohong Donghae sambil menyeka airmata di kedua pipinya. "Mungkin hanya kemasukan debu" gumamnya lagi sambil mengulas senyumnya.

"Jangan berbohong padaku" ucap Hyukjae sambil menangkup kedua pipi Donghae dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau mengingatnya lagi kan? Saat Lee ahjussi—"

"Ssstt... Jangan bicarakan itu lagi" Donghae membawa tubuh Hyukjae ke dalam pelukan hangatnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher namja manis itu.

"Mi-mianhae... Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Sudahlah... Tidak apa-apa" Donghae mengelus sayang kepala Hyukjae.

"Hae"

"Hmm?"

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa?" Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Donghae. "Maaf aku mengajakmu pergi disaat mendung dan akan turun hujan begini. Seharusnya tadi aku tidak mengajakmu. Seharusnya aku—"

"Ssstt... Kubilang tidak apa-apa" Donghae tersenyum dan mengecup lembut kening Hyukjae. "Saat ini aku justru menyukai hujan" ucap Donghae yang membuat kening Hyukjae mengerut.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hyukjae tak mengerti.

Donghae tersenyum penuh arti lalu menuntun namja itu untuk duduk bersama dirinya di sebuah bangku taman yang ada di dekat mereka.

.

**-Flashback-**

_Seorang namja manis berpayung putih mendadak menghentikan langkahnya saat pandangan matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesosok namja yang duduk di atas sebuah ayunan di sebuah taman._

"_Eoh? Apa yang dilakukannya disana di tengah hujan lebat begini?" Namja manis itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati namja tersebut. Matanya membulat kaget saat tahu bahwa namja itu sedang menangis sambil menahan isakannya._

"_Gwenchana?" ucap namja manis itu sambil menyentuh bahu namja itu dengan lembut._

"_Hiks..." Sebuah isakan tiba-tiba lolos dari bibir namja itu yang membuat namja manis tersebut refleks melepaskan payungnya dan beralih memeluk tubuh menggigil namja tersebut._

"_Sshh... Uljima..." Namja manis itu mengelus lembut punggung namja tersebut. "Wae? Apa yang terjadi? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu" ucap namja manis itu lembut, penuh kesabaran dan kehati-hatian._

_Namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hu... jan... Hiks..." sahutnya putus-putus._

"_Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya" Namja manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi... Apa kau takut dengan hujan?"_

_Namja itu mengangguk samar._

"_Tenanglah... Hujan akan segera berakhir... Pelangi yang indah akan datang menggantikannya... Airmatamu pun begitu... Akan segera terganti dengan senyuman saat pelangi itu muncul nanti" ucap namja manis itu penuh makna sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya._

_Namja itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan mendorong pelan tubuh namja manis tersebut. "Kau siapa? Apa kau mengenalku?"_

_Namja manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Namaku Lee Hyukjae. Kau?"_

"_Lee Donghae imnida"_

**-Flashback end-**

.

"Lalu?"

"Aku menceritakan masalahku padanya" Donghae tersenyum mengenang masa-masa itu. "Sejak itu... Jika aku sedang berada di kota ini, dia akan selalu datang dan menemaniku disaat hujan turun dan selalu memberikanku kata-kata penyemangat" Donghae menjeda sejenak ucapannya untuk menatap wajah Hyukjae. "Kami juga sering bertemu dan mengobrol walau hujan tidak turun" lanjut Donghae. "Oleh karena itu, hubungan kami semakin dekat dan kami saling mengetahui hal pribadi masing-masing" ucap Donghae mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Contohnya?" tanya Hyukjae penasaran sambil menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang akan kekasihnya itu bicarakan tentangnya.

"Mmm… Dia menyukai warna biru. Buah kesukaannya adalah pisang dan dia sangat suka minum susu strawberry" Donghae sedikit menjeda penjelasannya. "Dia cerewet, menyebalkan, kekanakan—"

"Apa kau bilang?" Hyukjae menatap Donghae tajam yang membuat Donghae tertawa terbahak. "YA! Nappeun! Nappeun! Nappeun!" Hyukjae memukul kecil bahu Donghae berulang kali.

"Ya! Ya! Hentikan!" Donghae menangkap kedua tangan Hyukjae dan menurunkannya dari kedua bahunya. "Tapi dibalik itu semua, dia adalah namja yang baik, ramah dan dapat diandalkan... My princess..." goda Donghae yang membuat kedua pipi Hyukjae bersemu merah.

"Aku ini namja Hae!" protes Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak peduli... Bagiku kau adalah princess-ku yang sangat manis" ucap Donghae cuek yang membuat Hyukjae tersipu malu dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ish! Jangan membuatku seperti ini Hae~!" jerit Hyukjae setengah merengek sambil menggosok kedua pipinya yang memanas dengan kedua tangannya.

Donghae terkekeh pelan sebelum menurunkan kedua tangan Hyukjae dan menangkup kedua pipi Hyukjae dengan kedua tangannya. "Terima kasih chagiya. Berkat kau, ketakutan akan mendung, petir dan hujan yang selama bertahun-tahun membelengguku perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang" ucap Donghae sambil menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan lembutnya. "Tetaplah menjadi pelangiku untuk sekarang dan selamanya nae princess. Aku mencintaimu" ucap Donghae sambil mengecup kening Hyukjae cukup lama yang membuat namja itu memejamkan kedua matanya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Nado Hae... Aku mencintaimu..." balas Hyukjae sambil membuka matanya dan menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya pada Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum lembut—membalas senyuman Hyukjae—sebelum ia mengikis jarak diantara mereka secara perlahan. Semakin dekat... Semakin dekat... Hingga tak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka.

"Hmmpphh..."

Kedua bibir itu bertaut dengan lembut. Menempel, kemudian berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan bahkan hisapan-hisapan lembut yang sangat memabukkan bagi keduanya.

Mereka terhanyut cukup lama dalam ciuman panjang itu. Tak dipedulikan lagi rintik hujan yang perlahan mulai turun dari langit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~ ^o^

Saya dateng bawa fict gaje bin aneh lagi xD

Sebenernya fict ini udah jadi sebulan yang lalu... Tapi daripada fict ini nganggur di lappy, saya coba aja post disini :p

*padahal fluff-nya gagal juga -_-*

.

Buat yang nunggu-nunggu prekuel **Jealous?**, mohon maaf ya~~

Script untuk fict itu hilang entah kemana, jadi saya mesti buat ulang lagi n mikirin ceritanya dari awal lagi T.T

Mudah-mudahan dalam waktu dekat ini saya dapet inspirasi baru, soalnya saya buat script itu bulan Juni lalu dan ga sempat saya baca ulang lagi berhubung setelah bulan itu saya sibuk dengan berbagai hal sampai sekarang *malah curhat -.-*

Jadi... Yah... Harus diulang total dari awal lagi

Maaf ya~~ *bow*

.

Buat yang nunggu kelanjutan fict-fict saya yang lain, mohon maaf juga *bow*

Saya sibuk n ga sempat ngetik... Saya juga ada UAS minggu ini n minggu depannya lagi

Mungkin saya akan lanjut mempublish fict-fict yang masih on going itu bulan depan

Mohon pengertiannya ne?... Mohon sabar menunggu...

Miaaann~~ *bow*

.

Anggep aja ini selingan sebelum saya membuat prekuel **Jealous? **n melanjutkan fict-fict saya yang belum tuntas

Kkkkk~ xDD

.

Gamshahamnida~~

See ya next month ;-)

*bow*

.

**-Mei Hyun-**

.


End file.
